


Peace After Death - The 100 AU

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, Character Death, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes Friendship, Clexa, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Multi, Platonic Bellamy/Clarke, The 100 (TV) Season 7, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Summary: EDIT: I'm really sorry if this story offended anyone, this was not my intention. I just wrote this cause I was feeing particularly nostalgic and remembering how disappointed I was during the series finale, so I wanted to cheer myself up by coming up with an alternate ending. I'm new in the AO3 community and I realize I probably could've managed the tags a bit better. I do appreciate the constructive criticism however, and I hope to improve. Thanks for the support <3
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Peace After Death - The 100 AU

The years that went by were peaceful and happy, a big change from having to fight others and protect those that were friends, something Clarke was not used to. Of course, she missed her daughter and the friends she lost along the way to peace, but she was satisfied to know Madi was happy wherever transcendence was. 

Everyone else seemed happy with their decision to stay behind with Clarke, she was thankful for them, and Picasso of course.

Just like “Lexa” said, no one had children, much to the dismay of Murphy and Emori, but they had each other.

Indra was the first to pass away, her being the eldest, but she died holding her daughter’s hand and everyone around her, she died loved. Even more years had to pass for the rest to pass away, Niylah being the first. It was just as painful, knowing they’d never see each other again, but everyone made sure to comfort the Grounder woman just like they did with Indra.

One by one, Clarke’s family left her, some two at a time (even in death, Murphy and Emori followed after one another). The last to leave Clarke was Raven. She noted that even in old age, the feisty mechanic looked beautiful, which she expressed to put a smile on her face one last time.

Clarke’s lip trembled as she felt Raven go stiff in her arms, a content expression on her face as her soul left her body.

There was no point in the “may we meet again’s”, not anymore, knowing that they wouldn’t. Clarke wondered if that how Jasper felt before Praimfaya.

Being an old woman, Clarke didn’t have the strength to give her friend a proper burial, but she still tried, but her frail body didn’t allow her.

Clarke slowly walked back to the beach, where she sat down on the shore to look out at the sky as was tradition after every death, but this time it was silent. She had no one to talk to about the recently passed friend, about different memories that would make her laugh. After Murphy and Emori died, the rest of the night was just conversation about how amazing they were as people, and how Murphy could make jokes at any moment and it would elicit laughter out of anyone.

Clarke looked to her right, where Raven would usually be, and frowned.

Clarke thought it was fitting. She arrived back on Earth first, she’d be the last one to leave. Yeah...it was pretty fitting.

Clarke knew she had a good life, it would end happily.

Clarke laid back on the sand, feeling the soft ground in between her fingers. She felt the Sun on her face, the trees just a few meters away, smelling the scent of wildflowers on the chill breeze. It was so beautiful. The ground, that was her dream, and she got to live her perfect dream to the very end.

“Clarke?”

Clarke opened her eyes, seeing the feisty mechanic that she saw die just moments ago softly smiling down at her. “Raven?”

“I knew you wouldn’t be too far behind.” Her smile grew wider.

Clarke looked her friend over, she looked just like she did in her twenties. “Where are we? Is this transcendence?”

Raven’s smile faltered slightly. “No. But we aren’t in Hell, that much I know.” Raven chuckled at Clarke’s confused face. “We’ve all been waiting for you.”

“Huh?”

Raven reached out her hand. “I’ll show you.”

Clarke stood up with Raven’s help, and she couldn’t help but gasp at the sight. The world around her was indescribable, she knew she could never find the right words to express how beautiful everything was. She never knew something could be more beautiful than Earth.

“Is this Heaven?”

Raven smirked. “it definitely feels that way, doesn’t it? We think it’s more like, the knockoff transcendence.” She chuckled. “I didn’t come up with that expression though, so I can’t take credit for that.”

“We?” The amount of questions Clarke had kept adding up by the second.

“Clarke. Relax.” Raven shook her friend’s shoulders slightly. “Everything’s okay. Now, come on, everyone’s getting impatient.”

Clarke huffed. “I would relax if I knew what the hell was going on.” 

The two girls came up on a mansion, almost resembling Alie’s, but Clarke quickly ignored that thought. 

When Raven opened the door, Clarke was instantly met with the smell of baked goods that made her mouth water instantly. The Latina led her to what she presumed was the kitchen, as the smell increased in intensity.

As soon as the girls walked in, Clarke was met with the booming sound of clapping and cheering. The sight almost made her sob then and there.

There in the middle of the kitchen with a pair of pink oven mitts was Murphy, holding a tray of freshly baked pastries, Emori right beside him wearing excited grins.

Gaia was sitting with her mother at the island opposite of the couple. Hope and Jordan were playing board games at one of the other tables. Niylah was leaning against the wall, she was obviously waiting for their arrival. Miller and Jackson were petting Picasso. Levitt was nowhere to be seen, but in his place next to Octavia was someone Clarke never thought she’d see again. Lincoln.

“There she is!” Murphy shouted much too loudly, causing everyone to laugh.

“How?” Clarke gaped. “How is this possible?”

“Clarke, what did I say? Relax!” Raven grinned, walking over to hug Echo who was just walking into the kitchen.

“Took you long enough.” Echo teased with a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

“Hey, princess.”

Clarke froze at the voice from behind her. Thick tears welled in her eyes as she instantly recognized the gruff voice. She didn’t have to turn around to know her best friend was standing behind her. From the look of everyone else’s faces, she knew. Murphy was the first one to shoo everyone out of the kitchen, even the dog. He knew they would need space.

“Clarke.”

Clarke knew she would have to face him eventually, so she forced herself to turn around, but she kept her eyes to the floor.

“Look at me.” He said softly.

Clarke shook her head, the movement forcing her tears to finally fall out of her eyes and landing on her boots. “I can’t...” She cried, the feeling of guilt weighing on her heart.

Clarke felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders, and she let out a shaky breath. “It’s okay.”

Clarke finally dared to look up, seeing his clean shaven face, his dark curly hair framing his face. He looked like the same boy who pulled the level with her at Mount Weather.

“Bellamy...I’m so sorry.” Clarke starting full on sobbing.

Bellamy smiled softly. “You have nothing to apologize for, Clarke.”

“I...I killed you.”

“You had to, to save Madi.”

Clarke shook her head. “I didn’t save her. She ended up dying anyway.” She sobbed.

Bellamy caressed Clarke’s hair, pulling her in for another hug. “You still did the right thing. I was dangerous. I was too brainwashed to think about anything else. If I was in your place...I wouldn’t done the same thing for Octavia.” Bellamy pulled away to wipe the tears from her face. “You don’t have to be sorry for anything. Everything’s okay now. We don’t have to worry about anything anymore.”

Clarke’s sobs finally stopped, and she felt better now that Bellamy was here and didn’t blame her.

Bellamy smiled. “There’s someone else that wants to see you.”

Clarke tilted her head in confusion. “There is?”

“Go on up the stairs and down the hall, second door to the left.” Bellamy instructed, shooing his best friend away.

The house was huge, so Clarke repeated to herself what Bellamy said. Second door to the left...

The door was already slightly ajar. Clarke felt a pit in her stomach. She wondered who could be possibly waiting for her. After seeing Bellamy again, who knows? She thought of her Mom...maybe she would finally see her mother again...or Madi.

The door groaned as it was pushed open, alerting the person inside of Clarke’s presence.

Clarke gasped. Just when she thought she was done crying for the day, the tears welled up once again. She almost didn’t recognize the woman in her casual looking attire, so used to seeing her in her Heda outfit with her typical war paint. But she was just as beautiful as the day she last saw her.

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'm really sorry if this story offended anyone, this was not my intention. I just wrote this cause I was feeing particularly nostalgic and remembering how disappointed I was during the series finale, so I wanted to cheer myself up by coming up with an alternate ending. I'm new in the AO3 community and I realize I probably could've managed the tags a bit better. I do appreciate the constructive criticism however, and I hope to improve. Thanks for the support <3


End file.
